


Explosion

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Danny being generally upset over Steve's well being, Fire, Whumptober 2019, prompt: explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: An unexpected firefight leads to an unexpected explosion, and Danny just knows that Steve's right in the middle of it.





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Secret_Library98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Library98/pseuds/Secret_Library98).

Danny can hear the gunfire and goddamn Steve for the way he never waits for backup. They were just circling around the warehouse, trying to flank this stupid guy, and somehow Steve managed to turn it into a firefight. Again. Unbelievable.

He readjusts his grip on his pistol as he runs towards Steve’s last known location. Danny knows he’s getting close when the bullets start to ricochet off the shipping containers around him. He slows down and gets low behind a row of barrels, still trying to make his way forward, when the blast knocks him into the shipping container behind him.

The impact stuns him momentarily, but Danny’s first instinct is to roll to his feet because Steve was closer. Steve was _inside._ Danny looks at the blurry double image of the now burning warehouse and fuck. Steve is probably still inside, but if that fire keeps spreading there won’t be an inside for much longer.

As he runs towards the bay door at the far end of the building, Danny holsters his gun. At this point, he won’t be able to hit anyone farther than about three feet from him and once he finds Steve’s stupid ass, Danny’s going to need his hands to help Captain Bad-Life-Choices.

And sure enough, as Danny makes his way into the warehouse, there’s Steve’s prone form several feet behind a stack of shrink-wrapped pallets. He glances around, but between his double vision and the smoke from the rapidly spreading fire, Danny can’t see their favorite carjacker, though he does spy a series of large acetylene tanks line the far wall. Danny quickly grabs Steve under the armpits and drags him out of the building.

They barely make it behind a shipping container before another explosion rocks the warehouse. It’s followed closely by another and another. Debris hails down around them and Danny curls over Steve to protect him. _The idiot doesn’t even have the decency to wake up and thank him,_ Danny thinks hysterically. 

In the distance, Danny can hear the wail of approaching fire engines and ambulances. Pretending that he’s doing it as a first responder and not because he’s totally panicking over Steve’s continued lack of consciousness, Danny checks Steve over for injuries, but he doesn’t find anything more than some scrapes from the initial blast. Then he wraps his fingers around Steve’s wrist and feels for a pulse. It’s strong and steady, nothing like Danny’s jack-rabbiting heart. Just to be sure, because it’s his job after all, Danny keeps his hand on Steve’s wrist for almost a minute before he’s satisfied that the great big idiot isn’t going to suddenly go into cardiac arrest while they wait on the ambulance.

Danny sits back beside Steve to wait on help and lightly kicks him in the shoulder.

“I hate you. You’re the worst, you know that?” Danny’s voice cracks on the last word and he sniffles maybe a little more than he’s proud of, but one day Steve’s going to get himself into something Danny can’t pull him out of and the thought scares Danny to death. 

Steve doesn’t open his eyes, much less say anything, but his hands twitch and Danny takes it as a sign. 

“Yeah? You hear me in there? Good. I’m gonna use this time while you’re my captive audience to list all of the stupid things that you do that drive me up the wall and maybe, when you’re healed, some of my wisdom will have sunk somewhere into that thick skull of yours, huh? And don’t think you’re gonna get out of this because short of waking up and walking away, you’re gonna hear me out…”

Danny keeps right on railing at Steve when the paramedics arrive and then all the way to the hospital, right up until they send Danny out to the waiting room. When Steve appears two hours later with a stupid grin and a stack of discharge instructions for his post-concussion care, Danny doesn’t know whether to scream or cry, so he compromises with himself and decides to scream now and cry later. At home. Alone. In the shower.

As Danny wheels Steve out to the car, Steve has the nerve to ask, “So did you get everything off your chest earlier or did you need to keep going?”

Danny has half a mind to push Steve’s wheelchair into oncoming traffic but given that his goal is keeping Steve alive it seems a tad counterproductive.

“Glad you asked, because as a matter of fact, I do a few more things that I think you need to hear.”

Danny rants all the way to Steve’s place, all throughout dinner, and the entire time he helps Steve get cleaned up. Finally, Steve is lying in bed and Danny doesn’t really know what to say but he needs to shut up so Steve can sleep.

Steve reaches out and grabs Danny’s hand. “Hey, partner, thanks. I wouldn’t have made it today without you, Danno.”

And just like that Danny’s crying. “You’re welcome. I hate you. Go to sleep,” he demands quietly as he turns out the lamp by the bed and heads for the door.

“Love you, Danno.”

“Love you, too, you great big mook.”


End file.
